Turn A Gundam
How Turn A Gundam joined the Tourney The Turn A (∀) Gundam was originally designed for interstellar warfare. Unlike mobile suits from previous timelines, the Turn A is powered by a DHGCP power plant (Discontinuous Hyperoscillation Gauge Collapsing Pile) which is essentially an artificial black hole. The power plant leaves the chest cavity of Turn A empty, allowing various equipment to be placed inside, as evidenced by the Turn A holding nuclear warheads within the cavity. The Turn A's main propulsion is provided by an I-Field Beam Drive System, which left the mobile suit completely hollow and allows it to be filled with extra armaments and rocket thrusters. Moreover, the Turn A is also equipped with an I-Field Barrier which could protect it from various sorts of attacks with power output lower than the system requires, such attacks include nuclear explosions. The Turn A features a standard set of armaments consisting of a beam rifle and two beam sabers, for heavier firepower the unit mounts two beam cannons on its abdomen area. In addition to these weapons, the Turn A is equipped with a basic shield for defense. To further enhance its combat power, the Turn A has large support units called DOC Bases (Device Operation Control) which hold various armaments for the Turn A. These DOC bases allow the Turn A to adapt according to the situation at hand. One of these DOC Bases was discovered in C.C. (Correct Century) 2345 by Loran Cehack. However, the discovered base was more or less rendered unusable by the Moonlight Butterfly, with the only surviving and usable weapon being the Gundam Hammer which was heavily coated with nanomachines. The Turn A's on-board nanomachines are capable of a devastating attack known as the "Moonlight Butterfly" (named after the visual appearance of the attack when active). At its full power, the Moonlight Butterfly can cover a wide range (from Earth to Jupiter). The Turn A's nanomachines have the ability to convert most if not all matter to silicon dioxide (sand) on an molecular basis, allowing it to turn objects into sand during the use of the Moonlight Butterfly. It is said that the Moonlight Butterfly has three requirements, the nanomachines, the energy to use them, and finally the program to activate it. However, in C.C. 2345, the Turn A only had the nanomachines and the program. The Turn A did not possess sufficient amount of energy to activate the Moonlight Butterfly on its own and required energy from an outside source, namely the CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X. Contrarily, Turn X only had the sufficient amount of energy for the usage of Moonlight Butterfly, but lacked the nanomachines and program. The Turn A is also capable of total regeneration of both itself and its pilot, by using the same nanomachines that the Moonlight Butterfly uses. However, this ability is not instantaneous and it requires a considerable amount of time. Although not fully confirmed, this ability is speculated to be a technology adoption of the DG cells of the JDG-00X Devil Gundam. Furthermore, the Turn A possesses the non-canon ability to warp beam shots directly into enemy cockpits with unspecified limitations. However, it is confirmed that beam shots with outputs exceeding the beam warping system's power consumption are not able to be warped by the Turn A. Also, teleportation is noted as one of the Turn A's non-canon abilities (the teleportation of the Turn A only occurs in the novel version of the dark history and is never shown in the ∀ Gundam series itself). Additionally, the Turn A is capable of bending light through an unknown method and cloaking itself from the sensors of most mobile suits. This stealth ability allows the Turn A to create an illusion of teleportation. After the conflict with the Ghingham Fleet, Loran prepares to settle down with Dianna Soreil, when he hears a report of a new kind of conflict, the second Super Smash Bros. Tourney. He learns of this from Botan. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Turn A Gundam holds its beam saber to its left side. After the announcer calls its name Turn A Gundam fires a beam rifle shot, swings its beam saber, then swings its Gundam Hammer as the camera zooms while Loran Cehack says "May the White Doll watch over me! Turn A, activated!" Special Moves Beam Rifle (Neutral) Turn A Gundam fires its beam rifle forward. Can be done up to three times. Love Grenade (Side) Turn A Gundam throws two grenades forward. Flying Beam Cannon (Up) Jumps and fires a wide spread of lasers from its front that knock enemies into the air. Running Gundam Hammer (Down) Turn A Gundam runs forward flailing its Gundam hammer above it before slamming it forward. B can be tapped rapidly for more hits. Nuclear Silo (Hyper Smash) Loran annoucnes "I'm going nuclear!" then using its Multi-Purpose Silo, Turn A Gundam throws a nuclear bomb forward. Moonlight Butterflies (Final Smash) Turn A Gundam flies up as Loran says "Come, Moonlight Butterflies!" then flies forward spraying Moonlight Butterflies around it damaging anyone too close. Turn A Gundam then finishes with a loop. Victory Animations #Turn A Gundam pierces its beam saber, then thrusts its shield and swings it as Loran says "The Turn A Gundam is loved by all. And when used correctly, it will help them all, too." #Turn A Gundam whips its Gundam Hamemr three times then throws a grenade as Loran says "Anyone who fails to respect the sanctity of life is my enemy!" #Turn A Gundam flies up and sprays Moonlight Butterflies, while Loran says "The Dark History is over and done, and I won't let it repeat!" On-Screen Appearance Turn A Gundam flies in with the Moonlight Butterflies and Loran says "If people would be just a little more considerate of each other, we wouldn't have to fight like this!" Trivia *Turn A Gundam is a female Grim Reaper and a guide in the Spirit World, Botan. *Loran Cehack shares his Japanese voice actress with Edward Elric, Temari, Tao Ren, Sarai Kurosawa, Angel, Dyna Blade, Brawl Kenya, Nicole II, Reshiram, Olivia, Musa, Gil, Omega Reg, Koichi Hirose, Danny, Tina Ruth Belcher, Cynthia, Moldarach, Naoto Shirogane, Book and Toshiro Hitsugaya. *Loran Cehack shares his French voice actress with Gum, Holo and Yukina Himeragi. *Loran Cehack shares his German voice actress with Winter Yagami and Frolaytia Capistrano. *Loran Cehack shares his Arabic voice actress with Eva Hara, Aisha, Miyabi, Tenten, Reiko Katherine Akimoto, Amy Rose, Trunks and Morgiana. *Loran Cehack shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Drgonair and Emi Yusa. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters